Renji, you're a dead man
by Tinxies
Summary: Took place during Ichigo's first visit to Soul Society after time skip. The normal bickering between the two. Please R&R.


After the time skip, I really like it when Byakuya trusted Renji to take care of Rukia. XD

Bleach is not mine.

* * *

Renji stared at Ichigo's head from the back. This had been longer than he expected. When he was told to accompany Ichigo, he thought it was a good chance to run from all the paperwork in the office and meet some of his friends. But now, he started to get bored and figured out that he chose wrong.

He realised Ichigo never really become good friends with his circle. He didn't hang around drinking sake with Hisagi or Kira or Iba. The kind of people Ichigo visited so far was the Vizards members and a few captains. And he had avoided going to the 11th Squad's barracks because Zaraki Taichou will chase him down, so no Ikkaku and Yumichika either. So the only visit he was fine with so far was when they went to the 10th Squad's office.

After about 5 minutes, Ichigo bid goodbye to Kensei and turned around.

"Come on Renji. I'm done here." Ichigo said and walked out of Kensei's office.

Renji bowed to Kensei and took his leave too. He found Ichigo outside the office and stared at him.

"What?"

"That's it right? Captain Muguruma's the last one right?"

Ichigo was silence for a while before answering. Thinking and counting.

"Nope. I haven't meet Ukitake-san."

"He's sick. Go meet him some other time." Renji replied straight away. Totally eager to end the tour now.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo stared at Renji.

"Nothing. I'm bored from following you around. Just get this over with."

"I don't remember asking you to come with me."

Renji looked at Ichigo, too tired to even argue with the guy. "You haven't met Kuchiki Taichou right?" Renji changed the subject.

"Oh yeah..."

"Come on. I think he's at the manor around this time." Renji said and started walking. He was relieved considering where they will be going now.

Ichigo watched Renji for a moment before following him. Renji was behaving weirdly and the fact that he refused to argue just now made him wonder.

.

.

.

Ichigo watched as Renji walked around like he owned the place. When he found a servant, he asked where Byakuya was.

"Taichou's not home. That servant said maybe he'll be back later. Come on, we'll wait for him somewhere else."

Renji started walking without waiting for any answer from Ichigo. Ichigo watched Renji with confusion. _Just who the hell he thinks he is?_ Ichigo wondered. His frown was getting deeper but he decided to just follow the guy anyway. _If something happens, I'll just blame him for everything._

Ichigo followed Renji to a smaller palace in the Kuchiki establishment. The palace was a little more private than the main palace. _I guess this is where they actually live. That big one is just for show and official meeting. Damn, Byakuya's loaded! Wait, are we even allowed to come here?_ Ichigo started to get worried.

"Just make yourself at home. I'm taking a bath." Renji said before disappearing into the next room.

_Make myself at home? Oi oi, that's something you said at YOUR own home. Byakuya's gonna kill you, you know? And now you're taking a bath?_

"You know Renji, you hang out around Rukia too much."

"What? Can't hear you!" Renji shouted from the next door.

"I said you hang out around Rukia way too much!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renji came out wearing only a yukata, ready for a bath. Ichigo stared in disbelief.

"It means exactly that."

"Well, of course I spend time with her a lot. At least, I tried." Renji said after a moment.

"What?"

"Hey, I'm a Vice Captain. So does her. We don't have a lot of free time you know? I take what I can get." Renji raised his voice to defend himself.

"What the hell? Byakuya's gonna kill you, you know?"

"Why would he?" Renji asked looking all confused. He still couldn't figure out what Ichigo was talking about.

"Look at yourself man!" Ichigo pointed his hand at Renji. Renji looked down at himself and then looked at Ichigo. He furrowed his tattooed eyebrow, still looking for words to say.

"You walked around like you own this place and now you're wearing that in Byakuya's home. Hell, you're even taking your bath here?"

"Yes I do! You got any problem with that?"

"Would you two lower your voice?" Came the monotonous voice of Byakuya.

Both Ichigo and Renji turned to look at him. Ichigo being more worried than Renji. _You're dead, man._

"Taichou, what are you doing here?" Renji asked.

_Are you stupid? It's his home!_

"I was told that you have Kurosaki Ichigo waiting for me."

"Yes, yes. He's here to greet you before he went back to the real world."

Byakuya turned and looked at Ichigo and then at Renji.

"And you're wearing that in front of your guest? Mind your manner in front of guests. I thought I taught you that."

"Ah, I'm sorry Taichou. I was about to take a bath."

"You should apologise to him, not me."

Renji looked at Ichigo and said, "Sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo was watching the whole exchange between Renji and Byakuya and he couldn't say anything to Renji. The shock got to him. _What the hell?_

"One other thing Renji. I told you to stop calling me 'Taichou' here. It's not suitable."

"Well, I'm still not used to it."

"You wouldn't unless you try." Byakuya insisted. And Renji just nodded his head to reply him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ichigo interfered, holding his hands up. He had been watching this whole time and he couldn't stand all the questions in his head by now.

"If you're not supposed to call him 'Taichou' here, what are you gonna call him?"

Renji stared at Ichigo and then looked at Byakuya.

"You know, 'Byakuya Nii-sama'." Renji said the title awkwardly.

"WHAT?!"

Ichigo's voice startled Renji and he replied almost immediately, "Why are you so shocked about it? Rukia calls him that, so should I."

"Why...why..?" Ichigo couldn't find his words.

"It's obvious isn't it? Why are you-"

"Renji." Byakuya cut Renji's words and stared at him.

"Have you told Kurosaki?"

"Told him what?"

"That you're now living here."

"He lives here? Why?" Ichigo intercepted almost immediately.

"You haven't told him. That's why." Byakuya confirmed his thought.

Renji then looked at Ichigo and thought about something.

"I haven't told you? Rukia never said anything?"

"Obviously not. Seriously, what the hell is going on here?"

"We got married, Rukia and I. It was about 6 months ago, more or less." Renji said after pausing for a moment.

And the words were enough to freeze Ichigo.


End file.
